


After All

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if this is their real story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat non-AU/Canon-ish but not because 1) I’m not that avid fan of OhMiya until I realized later 2)this was just an idea that grew on my head while I’m listening to Peter Cetera and Cher’s song ‘After All’ and lastly 3) because of Nino’s Arafes thank you speech thus the birth of this fic. I repeat, I’m not a keen Ohmiya fan so I apologized for the wrong facts (if there are) on this one.  
> EDITED:6/18/13

Nino had just turned sixteen when he first met Ohno on a boat. He was standing, more like holding for his dear life as the waves crashed against them. Who the hell thought about doing a conference in a boat anyway? He was pre-occupied about the boat, the sea and everything else that he didn’t notice the other boy approached him .

“You looked like you’re sea-sick.”

That’s because I am, Nino almost said but instead showed up a weak smile. “I’m okay.”

The other boy stared at him, checking him if he’s really okay. Nino was about to tell he’s fine for the second time when the boy smiled showing his crooked teeth and talked again.

“I’m Ohno.”

Nino looked at the hand extended to him before he took it with his.

“I’m Ninomiya.”

That’s how they first met; nothing special or magical, just ordinary meeting of two people. Two years later, in the shared room with the approval of other Arashi members, they formed a duo, Ohmiya SK.

Then three more years later in the shared room they had while their other members slept Nino found himself lying beside Ohno.

*

Nino just turned twenty when Ohno decided to do something for him. The older said it was more of like a coming-of-age thing.

Ohno brought him to a bar. They ate and drank until midnight. They were waiting for a cab. Nino was leaning to Ohno while Ohno leant to a lamppost.

“Nino,” Ohno softly called. Nino turned his head just in time for Ohno to close the distance of their faces.

“Happy birthday,” Ohno whispered to Nino’s mouth before he pulled away. Nino’s eyes were on Ohno’s.

“It’s no longer my birthday but thank you.” Nino, this time leaned in to capture the other’s lips.

They held hands while they rode the cab back home. Ohno was looking outside the window while Nino rested his head on the other’s shoulder.

Nino almost forgot to tell about his trip to America the next day. In his mind, he didn’t want to ruin the moment they’re having. And so he only left a note on Ohno’s table the morning after.

He didn’t bother waking Ohno up. He just wrote a note and walked out the apartment. He hated goodbyes. 

*

Nino was standing outside the door for a minute. This was the first time he would see them, him after he left. He was ambivalent as he stared the doorknob.

“Nino?”

Nino froze hearing a familiar voice from his back. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning around and saw Ohno.

“Oh-chan.” Nino hoped his voice didn’t crack or something. Before he could talk again, Ohno had already made his move and embraced him tightly.

“Welcome home,”

Nino hasn’t realized how he actually missed Ohno until he was in arms at by the said person at the very moment, he has been dreaming while he was in America.

“I’m home.”

“Come on. Everybody’s waiting for you.”

Perhaps what Nino’s afraid of was everything would change after he left when in fact, nothing changed.

Or that was he thought.

*

“Wouldn’t you want me to leave with saying goodbye to you?”

“I… Oh-chan,”

Ohno gazed at Nino who refused to meet his look.

“You don’t understand. It was not my intention to leave without telling.”

“No, Nino. You are the one who doesn’t understand. I’m not angry about you not telling me because I already knew about it.”

“Then what?”

Ohno looked at him sadly.

*

It only lasted for six months but to Nino it felt much longer. They saw each other six months later. Even though both continued to spend time together, it was not the same anymore. 

Time passed by, they started to drift apart. They hadn’t realized it then until someone pointed it out to them.

“Are you okay, Nino?” Jun asked him one day, while they were waiting in the green room.

“Huh? I’m okay. Why?” Nino didn’t even take away his attention from the script he’s memorizing.

Jun stared at him before shrugging. “Well, I just thought maybe it has something to do with Ohno leaving for his movie.”

This time, Nino looked up and faced Jun.

‘I thought you heard it,’ was what written on Jun’s face but didn’t tell out loud.

‘So this is how it feels like?’ Nino tells to himself.

*  
It only took two weeks before Ohno found his way back to Nino. Because no matter how far they ran away from each other, they always kept coming back to each other. It’s as if there’s something so powerful that pulls them back together.

It would take years for them to realize it, though.

*

‘Aren’t we supposed to be used to this?’

Ohno wondered as he watched Nino leave for the nth time. He has lost count. Guess when something kept on happening, you stop paying attention for details. All you can see was it’s this-thing-again; like it’s a cycle that goes on endlessly until one of you stop.

 

“I’m tired.” Of this what we have. Maybe it’s telling us something that we should stop.

Ohno only looked at Nino’s back. There were many things he would say to the other man but no matter how hard he tried, no words came out.

So he watched the other man got out the apartment.

*

“You’re giving up now.” Don’t you feel it anymore?

“I’m not. It’s just that…”

“What?” Has the magic disappeared?

This isn’t working anymore. I’m not sure what’s broken. I’m not sure about everything, about us. If there’s even us. 

“So?”

‘Let’s end this. Maybe for real,’ were the words hung up between them but they just couldn’t say it aloud even though the words were being shouted.

 

*

Sometimes, people need space for them to grow. While waiting, do something for yourself. Follow your dreams. Wouldn’t be nice if you meet once more and you have already reached your dreams?

*

I’ve read somewhere, that when something is bound to happen, nothing in the whole universe can prevent from happening.

Cosmic fate, huh?

It’s like when two people are meant to be together, the whole universe conspires for them to meet. Because what is meant to be, is meant to be. No people or event can stop it from happening.

Well, that’s what I’ve heard. 

Don’t you think that possibly we’re…?

*

“I want to try it again,”

“Stop it. Talking as different person. You’re confusing the audience.” Jun butts in his thank-you speech on the last day of the festival

“I’m getting actually confused too,” Nino admits. His eyes make a contact with Ohno’s. Ohno’s smiling at him. He turns to face the audience once more.

“I guess what I wanted to say is thank you for giving us another chance. I know second chances are not for everyone.”

Nino takes a bow too quickly because he cannot hold it any longer, the brimming tears he has been trying to hold back.

When he returns to his position beside Ohno, he notices the latter looking at him then mouths some words. He nods, laughing like he has won the jackpot.

Let’s try again. Maybe this time…

*

We made mistakes, got lost along the way, even took different paths. But come to think about it, if we hadn’t experienced those, we wouldn’t be where we’re standing now.

The truth is I never stop believing, never stop trying. I thought it vanished but then I realized it was never gone. It is always been here in us. We just failed to see it.

 

*

_‘I want to try it again,’_

Ohno keeps on hearing those words in his mind, like it has been put on a repeat mode. And to be honest, he is thankful because just like Nino, he wants to try again. He just isn’t sure if Nino wants too.

The sentence Nino said earlier in the concert has a double meaning. (It’s his habit, Ohno learns after the years they’ve been together). Actually, it is no longer second chances because there have been many times they’ve attempted.

It must be true, that there’s right time for something.

He can thank the agency, the staff and Jun for making this festival happen. Well, he’ll do it later. For now, he has some things to attend to as he waits in van.

 

“Sorry for waiting,” Nino says as he appears behind the van’s door. Ohno moves to give some space for the other.

“It’s okay. I have been waiting for a long time. I don’t mind waiting for a couple of minutes,” Ohno replies as he adjusts his seat. Nino slaps playfully the older man in the shoulder which Ohno just laughs.

“What? It’s the truth.”

“I know. Shut up now so we can continue what we left off earlier.” Nino’s hand finds Ohno’s and interlaces them together. “You seem to be talkative now.”

If there’s one thing I’ve learned all these years that is to speak up.

“Maybe you have successfully rubbed yourself on me.” Ohno says all smile.


End file.
